It'll Have To Do
by ShadowsRhythm
Summary: Katniss is currently having problems with her feet. Luckily, Foxface comes along at the right time. Katniss/Foxface
1. First Catch

Three days have passed. Luckily, I was able to find shelter in this tree. All I could scavenge was this backpack, which I have not opened yet. I pull off a throwing knife which was "generously" offered to me by one of my opponents. Maybe I can use this later. Even though this is a throwing knife, it would work just fine in close combat. If I ever had to get my hands dirty, that is.

I must stay quiet. I think of my family back home in District 12. I think of Prim. She is probably watching me suffer because it is most likely lunch time at school, where hidden camera streams are shown to students and teachers alike. As an addition to my moral suffering, I can feel something strange at my feet. My socks are giving away, despite being from the cornucopia;which is usually stocked with quality supplies. I feel the big toe of my right foot slowly creep out and touch the front my boot. I can also sense that the wear in my socks is actually due to my sweat. Eww, my foot sweat actually wore out high quality socks from the Capitol. My feet will ache if I try to go out tomorrow. I could try and wash them, but water is too far away, and probably filled with traps from the gamemakers or other tributes fighting for water. Despite the situation, I need-

"Ugh! No sign of anything!"

A voice echoes out to me. I try to hide behind some leaves. Hopefully no one will look up here. From the voice, I can tell it is a girl. I hear boots crunching through fallen leaves around my shelter. I peek out to see who it may be. The red hair shows it all, it is Foxface, the cute stealth master from District 5. I can tell she is very cautious, as she looks around every few seconds to make sure nothing is there. She really doesn't want to be out in the open, but apparently she has to. I could ambush her now and slit her throat, but I would like to avoid a fight as of now. I think back to my feet, which I can actually smell from my boots now. I feel the moisture of a small pond of sweat marinating in my boots. I could take Foxface in a fight, but then I get another sinister thought. Maybe she can prove to be good use to me. She still sits by the tree for a few minutes as I watch her every move. I decide to make a move, hopefully this will entertain me just a bit. I leap from the tree, aiming to tackle her from her shoulders. She turns around in a heartbeat, but it is too late.

"Hey!" she shouts, "Get offa meh!"

I quicky put my hand over her mouth, and threaten her throat with my new knife. She muffles but soon realizes that I actually do not want to kill her. I put the knife behind me and lean closer to her ear.

"Shhhh," I whisper, "it will all be over soon."

I shift my legs around her head, so that I can get to my boots. I whisper calmly to her again.

"You must do exactly as I say, do you understand?"

She nods and submits to me. Also, she promises to be silent as long as she goes unharmed. She has no idea that in a weird way, she will be harmed. I remove my boots next to her face, revealing my ripped, sweat dampened socks. I can see some of the flames of my toenails in the now widened hole. Foxface must have noticed the smell immediately, because she tried her best so shake her head free from my legs and open her mouth. I peel off my sock and smile warmly down at her .

"Here...eat this." I command.

Pinching her nose firmly, I slowly guide my sock down to her gaping mouth. I hear slight moans of disgust as she slowly realizes what is happening. It is actually adorable, really! To see her curiousity, and her mind slowly putting the pieces together of what is about to come. The cotton socks now fill her mouth, and I can tell by her faint sounds that sweat is slowly oozing down her throat, in addition to the smells.

I do not hold out on telling her what is going to happen. I tell her that my feet need cleaning, and that the sock I fed her was a way to help her get ready for the cleaning that is to come. I try to calm her more by telling her about how I know how much it smells, and that this was no personal grudge, I just needed this service badly. I pick up one of my boots and gently hover it over her face so she can get used to the odor. I see tears form in her clenched up face, but in some odd way, I can feel that she understands this whole thing. I take my hands off her mouth and she quickly spits out my sock. I stare into her eyes and stand up. She gets up also, but only to her knees. I guide her over behind a the tree, even though no other tributes have bothered to come. I guess they all went to their shelters for the evening. Foxface props her head against the tree trunk and looks up at me. She gives me this look which tells me to do what I must do, even though it will be Hell for her. I raise my leg to her face, and I hear a faint cry from my server. She scrunches her face up from the smell, but eventually gets to licking my foot. Her cool tongue on my blazing feet is simply amazing. I raise my other foot to her and she does the same. I see that she has got used to this. When she cleans my foot, my looks at me and tries to get up from the ground. Her job is not done, so I must stop her.

"No, not yet." I say to her, "You only did my soles. I know this is gonna suck but...I need my toes cleaned."

Fox groans at the though, but sits back down to continue. I raise my foot again, which is now dusted with dirt and she slowly gets to work. I hear her sucking and swallowing the gunk out of all my toes. She does the same for my other foot. I laugh, amused at her abnormality. I must ask her before I let her go. I help her get up and I give her a firm hug. She hugs me back with equal tighness. I whisper to her.

''I must ask though..."

"What is it?" she says with a cough.

"Why did you swallow all of that nasty stuff? I mean...you could have ate it out and then spit it on the ground.

"Uhm...uhh well..."

She starts to show this adorable blush. She tells me that she actually likes feet, and even though my feet her stinky and nasty, she loved my feet since the day she saw my nails on TV. Foxface then asks to join me as a two person alliance. I cannot resist agreeing to this. I take her back up to my tree, and we set our supplies out to share with each other. She looks at me with a bright smile.

"Katniss, you need to return the favor"

THE END?


	2. Settled Into the Trap

...And how could I resist? Before I could give an answer, the delicate, petite ginger had already removed her boots. I couldn't help but to notice that her boots were also as worn as my own. Also, I kinda owe her one as an "apology" for making her clean my feet. She gently put her feet in my lap and gave me this cute smile. Tiny redish brown freckles streched across her face, and her eyes...just gave off this feeling of happiness. We still had to be quiet, though. This was still the Hunger Games, and we could be caught at any second.

Luckily, the other contestants were probably settled in their makeshift fortifications. It was sunset, and this is usually the time the predators come out. After a few minutes, Foxface decided to break my silence, despite me not giving her an answer to her question.

"Oh come on, Kat," she said while wiggling her toes. The sunlight reflected off of her red, tired soles. "you know you wanna..."

Boy, was she right. I took her right foot in my hand and smiled back, giving her a nod. I decided to give her a little foot massage too, to ease her pain. Rubbing turned into nuzzling as I caressed both of her soles with the tip of my nose. Surprisingly, her feet didn't stink much at all. They were hot to the touch, and a little damp, but did not give off much of a scent. She gave me this sly smile, and new that I really enjoyed her feet. She began to rock her feet back and forth with my movements, rubbing her feet all over my face.

Now if this seems like a major turn on, it was nothing until I realized what she was doing. Her feet were actually controlling my face! Between her lovely moans, she was actually forcing me to give her feet dry kisses. I absolutely admired her skill. Soon enough, she stretched her toes over my closed mouth, and as she gave me that sweet look, I knew exactly what she wanted. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue between her toes. Again, she began to move her feet. My tongue was now her personal toy, which reminded me of what I made of her. Eventually, she had me tasting the entire bottoms of her feet, and make sarcastic comments about me being her personal cleaner. Those sweet comments rolled around in my head. Before I could even tell her about my pleasure, she put both of her feet on the sides of my head and pulled me down into her crotch. I tried to make sounds, but she only held me tighter. I was still able to hear her.

"Shhh..." she whispered. The faint sound of leaves rustling in the wind filled my ears. "Katniss, they are coming."

She let me out of her grasp, but immediately put her hand over my mouth. At that moment, she gave me the most depressing news.

"I really have to go Katniss...they are coming."

I muffled sounds of disapproval. She knew it was something I wouldn't like, but assured me that it was for the best. Her final goodbye would dwell in my memories for a lifetime.

"Take this..." she whispered, and took her hands off of my mouth. Those hands would be replaced by a firm kiss. Our lips interlocked perfectly together in harmony. As she wiped some of her own saliva off my lips, she put her boots back on and headed out. My head still felt light from that kiss. A kiss from Aphrodite, it was. When I finally regained my consciousness, she was gone...

_What happened? Who are "they"?_


	3. Becoming the Hunted

_What happened? Who are "they"?_

Shortly after her departure, I felt my head slowly coming back together. To this very moment, I can still feel her lips pressed on mine. It is almost like her own spirit is still kissing me, even when her body is off in the woods somewhere. I must have been out for quite some time. It must be noon because the sun is shining directly above me. Even through all of this barbarism going on, nature and all of its creatures have never stopped their continuous cycles.

_A great time to hunt..._

My bow was stashed down below, in a hollow tree trunk where I first found Foxface. Still in a slighly dazed state, I slowly began to climb down the tree. Still, I was afraid that I would attract attention from the daytime scavengers. Luckily, I continued to count the times I heard the cannons fire. Nearly half of my opponents were wiped out, so this would be the perfect time for hunting game. I still had my knife, so harvesting meat would not be too difficult. And for cooking it, fire would be easy to make since Foxface gave me a matchbook in exchange for some of my "duties". Unfortunately, nothing can ever be too easy. It seems as if the mysterious party that ran off my little friend also searched for supplies along the way. I would totally prefer to take out my prey from a good distance, but it seems like I must get up close and personal now.

I wandered through the weeds for quite some time until I found my target. An innocent, little rabbit gracefully bounced towards the stream south of my shelter. However, this particular rabbit would be a challenge. It proved to be completely aware of its environment. Ever few seconds, it would dart its head to see what would be coming. Maybe I could still take this rabbit out from a distance. Slowly and silently, I unsheathed my throwing knife. With my blade ready, I creeped out from the bushes.

_We all need food to survive, Katniss. Throw it._

"BOOM"

Damn...the rabbit got away. As I threw the knife, the cannons fired once more. I had lost my prey, but I had to continue onward. This was a chance to get water, which should always be gathered at every chance given. I took in the cool water of the stream. For a moment, everything actually seemed relaxed. My sack from the Cornucopia included a water bottle, so I could keep some for later. I filled my bottle, and went back to drinking. Fortunately for me, the water was pure. The Capitol was known so posion the water with narcotics in the past, but perhaps the ruled changed. As I stopped drinking, the water appeared to have a crimson tint.

_Could this be a new drug from the Capitol? Am I dreaming? Could I be cut?_

I took another drink, but the cool water was replaced by a bitterness. I nearly screamed in shock when I realized what had happened. I had tasted blood. I quickly gathered my things and tried to run, but something wouldn't allow me to move! I pulled harder, and felt a tight grip eventually loosen around my left ankle. I sharp voice entered my ears.

"Eughhh..."

I began to scream in terror. This...thing was no human or animal. The myths were true. This monster was known as a _"Revenant"_. Many have probably never heard of such a thing, but in some of the poor towns such as District 12, these things are looked upon as urban myths. You see, every year after the Hunger Games has ended, clean up has to be done. A special crew comes in to take out all of the bodies and ship them back to their homes. It has been said some of these bodies are "lost", which is nearly impossible since the official game makers have full maps of the biomes we play in. Sometimes, fallen tributes tend to recover after the games, and immediately adapt like other predators. This has always been a myth since it is nearly impossible for a person presumed dead to rise again. Many members of cleanup crews claim that there may be traps that the government forgot to shut down, and that this leads to deaths among the crews. Others claim to see humanoid shadows running off in the distance, yelling at the crew before they go. Though it has never been proven by the government, many still believe this. And ever since the 68th Hunger Games, cleanup has been reported to have gone quicker than ever before.

**Back to the story...**

This monster wrapped it's hands around my throat and began to dig into my windpipe. I grasped onto its wrist and pulled back, but it was too strong. It forced my head sideways and into the river. A mix of blood and water filled my nose every time it pushed me down under the stream. With its last push, it held me in longer. I felt air quickly escaping my lungs, and noticed something beside me.

_it was her..._


	4. Resolution

With my last breath, I called out to her. My mind faded out, only to appear back in my shelter on the tree. My face was hot, and I felt pressure upon my face. A voice came out.

"Katniss...wake up girl!"

I came to my senses, Foxface's hot foot was resting upon my lips. She began to giggle as I kissed her toes.

"I'm so sorry, my feet must stink so much, haha. You passed out right under my feet. I just thought you went into some state of bliss"

I grinned back and began working on her feet again. I heard once that when you truly love or miss someone, you began to have dreams of losing them. Foxface is mine. Forever.


End file.
